El Cortejo de Lucy Heartfilia
by Aretha Atrahasis
Summary: En el cual Laxus se da cuenta de que Lucy es su pareja y procede a ir a través de rituales de cortejo dragoniles explicados por los otros Dragon Slayers. Obviamente las cosas no salen como las había planeado. Laxus está enfadado, Lucy está confundida, y Mirajane está maquinando. [OS- LaLu- Traducción autorizada. "The wooing of Lucy Heartfilia of sxtirsoul"]


_**Well hellou, aquí os traigo, por primera vez y en primicia, una traducción del inglés al español de un OS LaLu. Quiero decir que esto es original de una fiker que se hace llamar sxtrisoul y el OS es suyo. Suyo con todas las letras, a mi simplemente me ha dado el permiso para traducirlo y subirlo a Fanfiction.**_

 _ **Cabe decir que sólo YO tengo permiso para postear esta historia y que si la encontramos por ahí todo el peso de la furia de internet caerá sobre el plagiador o plageadora.**_

 _ **To sxtrisoul: Okay, for me you will always be Eien, xD, as I promised I give all the credit of the story to you, because you OWN it, the only thing that I own is the translation, nothing more and nothing less. As I told you I took some licences when I was translating it but I promise you that the essence of the story is still there and this is not a whole new one. I have to say sorry for finishing it so late but finally I did my job.**_

 _ **PD: Hiro Mashima es el dueño de Fairy Tail y sxtrisoul de The Wooing of Lucy Heartfilia.**_

* * *

 _ **C** apítulo **ú** nico **:** **E** l **C** ortejo **d** e **L** ucy **H** eartfilia **.**_

Fue en algún soleado día de marzo cuando Laxus Dreyar se dio cuenta de dos cosas. La primera, estaba enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia, y la segunda, el gremio entero iba a ir con una sonrisa en la cara a matarlo por ello.

Todo había empezado cuando había entrado temprano al gremio, justo cuando Mira acababa de abrirlo. Él había saludado con un asentimiento de cabeza a la maga Take- Over más vieja y se había dirigido a su oficina para empezar la última pila de informes de daños, multas y reparaciones, y estaba relativamente sorprendido de escuchar un familiar chillido desde su oficina. Abrió lentamente la puerta de su despacho y sintió cómo su mandíbula se desencajaba y su corazón revivía de repente al ver las vistas.

Lucy Heartfilia estaba de pie detrás del escritorio llevando un par de pantalones de chándal rotos y su cara estaba toda sonrojada mientras le chillaba a una Lácrima de Comunicación. Había manchas de tinta en su cara y en sus manos. La pila de papeleo era significativamente más pequeña de lo que esperaba encontrarse y su asombro aumentó cuando se dio cuenta de que su oficina estaba limpia y que, por primera vez en meses, por fin podía _ver_ la madera de su escritorio.

—Hola Laxus — Lucy sonrió mientras señalaba el lugar en el que estaba en su escritorio — El maestro me ha ordenado que te ayude con el papeleo porque estoy familiarizada con las finanzas y… ¿Te encuentras bien?

Laxus pensó que había muerto e ido al cielo.

 **¤§¤**

—Oh, estás _jodido_ — lo informó felizmente Gajeel esa noche en el bar — Acabas de encontrar a tu pareja.

La noche de los Slayers era una tradición semanal que había empezado cuando Gajeel y Natsu habían sacado a un no muy dispuesto Laxus de su oficina un viernes. Había tomado muchos chupitos de vodka antes de soltarse, pero descubrió muchas cosas divertidas en el proceso. La primera, salir con los dos Dragons Slayers de la Primera Generación era extrañamente agradable, segunda, cuando estaba achispado, Natsu era bastante inteligente, y tercera, Gajeel era tan cotilla como Mira.

—Pero Laxus es de la Segunda Generación, ¿no se supone que él no tiene la compulsión? — Cuestionó Natsu mientras hacía una seña por otra cerveza.

—Sólo se conocen dos Dragones que sean de la Segunda Generación, y Cobra-san está en la cárcel, así que estamos dando palos a ciegas — Sting se encogió de hombros desde su sitio al lado de Rogue.

Había sido una sorpresa para todos ellos cuando los Dragones Gemelos tropezaron con ellos en Crocus unos cuantos meses atrás, pero los aceptaron rápidamente en su grupo. Hacía tiempo que habían olvidado sus transgresiones durante los Juegos y Laxus se descubrió tomándole mucho cariño al rubio, al que consideraba como una especie de problemático hermano pequeño.

—No, el encantador de serpientes también tiene pareja — Gajeel sonrió— Y es Kinana.

—Mierda — constató llanamente Rogue.

Cuando estaba borracho el moreno se volvía muy… expresivo, para decirlo finamente.

— ¿Kinana? ¿La dulce, pacifista, la que es una copia de una Mira que no asusta, Kinana? — Natsu miró a Gajeel con unos cómicos ojos abiertos de par en par.

Gajeel puso los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, se lo dijo a la enana cuando descubrió que estaban emparejados.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste tú? — Preguntó Laxus inclinándose hacia delante.

El no ser criado por un dragón significaba que Laxus estaba solo para espabilarse y para aprender sobre sus pseudoancestros sólo con la ayuda de libros, e incluso la Librería Mágica tenía una sección limitada de verdaderos libros dragoniles, en los cuales el hecho del apareamiento estaba mencionado rápidamente e ignorado por la bravura a favor de aprender cómo usar apropiadamente su magia. Mientras la urgencia de aprender sobre los dragones solo existió para él como una forma de volverse más fuerte, el hecho que los ocupaba nunca había salido a la luz, y ahí era donde la ayuda de verdaderos Dragon Slayers como Gajeel, al que podría considerarse el más instruido del grupo, venía de maravilla.

—No lo sé, ella se estaba quejando de este chico por haber quemado una biblioteca hasta los cimientos y era como si hubiera visto la luz o algo — dijo Gajeel.

Sting asintió.

—Pasó lo mismo con Yukino. Primero estaba cabreadísima porque Orga se había bebido toda la reserva del bar y había electrocutado, como, _a todo el mundo_ , y a continuación estaba rodeada de brillo y luz.

—Simplemente me di cuenta — reflexionó Natsu — Todos nosotros sentimos la compulsión cuando nuestras parejas estaban poniéndose temperamentales. ¿Me pregunto qué dice sobre el resto de nuestras vidas?

— ¿O de _nosotros_? — murmuró Rogue.

—Chicos, vosotros al fin y al cabo lo teníais fácil —gruñó Laxus — Gajeel, tú y Levy erais casi uña y carne antes de emparejaros, y Sting tú y Yukino teníais una cosa no oficial entre vosotros. Nosotros somos… amigos, traté de matarla.

—Parece que habrá que educarte en las normas de emparejamiento que han llegado a nosotros gracias a nuestros dragones — sonrió Rogue.

Laxus tragó duro mientras el resto del grupo sonreía maquiavélicamente, y se aflojó el nudo del cuello en anticipación.

 _Valdría la pena… ¿Verdad?_

 **¤§¤**

 _— ¡Igneel siempre me enseñó que la comida es la mejor forma de conquistar! Porque demuestra que puedes proveer o algo así, y como Lucy es rara come un montón de fresas y cosas relacionadas. ¡Me sorprende que no se haya convertido en una! Pero la cosa es que tienes que hacer la cosa por ti mismo. ¡Sino no cuenta!_

—Hijo de puta, ¿por qué es tan difícil encontrar una buena receta de pastel de fresas? — gruñó Laxus al gran libro de cocina.

Un deprimente sábado encontró a Laxus sentado en la biblioteca con un montón de libros de cocina, una vista que demostraba ser una búsqueda sin fin de diversión para los que pasaban, que normalmente pasaban dos veces para asegurarse de que el mago más poderoso de Fiore estaba buscando recetas de cupcakes.

— ¡Joder! — rugió lanzando el libro a la estantería que tembló debido a la fuerza.

Laxus estampó su frente contra el escritorio y gruñó. ¿Qué clase de pareja era si ni siquiera podía alimentar a Lucy con su postre favorito? No tenía remedio. ¡Incluso _Elfman_ podía cocinar! Sí, tenía a Mira como hermana, pero…

 _¡Mira!_ La cabeza de Laxus se alzó y sintió como su pecho se hinchaba de esperanza. Si alguien en el gremio podía ayudarlo en esos momentos, esa sería la barman residente guion demonio. Simplemente tendría que ser extremadamente cuidadoso con sus palabras, conociendo su obsesión insana de casamentera.

 **¤§¤**

— ¡Oi ,Mira! — la llamó en voz muy alta Laxus mientras se abría paso por el bar.

Mira alzó su cabeza y le sonrió en bienvenida.

— ¡Hola Laxus! ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Necesito tu ayuda — empezó y los ojos de Mira se iluminaron.

No era muy común que el frío Dragon Slayer pidiera ayuda, y cuando lo hacía, las ocasiones debían ser atesoradas.

— ¡Por supuesto! ¿Es una chica? Oh, ¿es Cana? Porque estoy cien por cien segura de que deberás enfrentarte a Bacchus con uñas y dientes, sino a Gildartz, ¡pero aun así podemos hacer que funcione! ¡Bebés con ojos azules y pelo castaño! O… —Mira fue cortada por Laxus que estaba haciendo gestos con sus manos y tenía una extraña mirada en sus ojos.

—Por Dios no, Mira, no quiero involucrarme con esa borracha. Puede tomarse todos los chupitos con el otro borracho por lo que a mi me concierne. Necesito que me enseñes cómo se hace un pastel de fresas.

La boca de Mira se abrió debido a la sorpresa.

— ¿Un pastel de fresas? ¿Por qué quieres saber cómo hacerlo? Oh Dios mío… ¿Estás persiguiendo a Erza? Porque sé que ella y Jellal…

— ¡Es por Lucy! —Y con eso Laxus se arrepintió de abrir su boca porque jura que los ojos de la mujer se volvieron corazones ante esas palabras.

— ¡Oh por Mavis! ¡Quieres salir con Lucy! ¡Oh esto es perfecto, tendréis a los hijos más adorables! Rub…

— ¡Es un regalo de agradecimiento por ayudarme con el papeleo! Natsu mencionó que a ella le gustan las fresas y los pasteles — Laxus hizo un gesto de dolor al ver cómo los ojos de Mira taladraban al Dragon Slayer de Fuego. Mientras que el tema de conversación de quién estaba enamorado había sido olvidado, parecía que Natsu ya no estaba más a salvo. _Lo siento tío, pero es un pequeño sacrificio._

— ¡Oh, es tan amable viniendo de ti! ¡Creo que Lucy realmente lo apreciará! De acuerdo, vamos a la cocina, esto podría tomar su tiempo — y con eso Laxus fue apresado por la demonio, y Gajeel y Natsu compartieron una rápida mirada antes de sonreír. Si su camarada se las arreglaba para salir vivo sería un auténtico milagro.

 **¤§¤**

— ¡ _Joder_! — Chilló Laxus mientras sacaba el quemado y monstruoso pastel.

Mira tuvo que contener un gruñido. Ese era el sexto pastel que Laxus había destruido accidentalmente. Era extraño, porque ella había visto cómo el hombre cocinaba un delicioso pavo asado para el día de Acción de Gracias de ese año, pero denle un poco de harina y estaba tan perdido como Natsu en una librería.

— ¿Sabes? Quizás debería…

— ¡No! — Rugió Laxus mientras lanzaba el humeante bizcocho a la basura— ¡Tengo que hacerlo por mí mismo!

—Laxus… — susurró Mira, una mueca de comprensión cruzó su cara. _De verdad has cambiado… Quieres probarte a ti mismo delante de tus nakamas, ¡Y te juro que haré todo lo posible por ayudarte!_ — ¡De acuerdo, intentémoslo de nuevo! — Mira asintió determinada y buscó más ingredientes.

Laxus fue a través del proceso de mezcla con una facilidad aportada por sus anteriores fracasos, y cuidadosamente vertió la mezcla en el molde. Lo deslizó a dentro del horno y mordió nervioso su labio mientras el tiempo pasaba.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen, ¡a la séptima va la vencida! — le sonrió reconfortantemente Mira a uno de sus más viejos amigos.

Laxus asintió levemente y mantuvo sus ojos centrados en la mezcla, como si viendo como crecía pudiera evitar que se quemara.

Los veinte minutos pasaron a una velocidad agonizante, y cuando el tiempo finalmente acabó, Laxus creyó que iba a desmayarse debido al sentimiento de alivio. Sacó el perfecto pastel y lo puso en la encimera mientras Mira le traía un cuchillo.

— ¡Ahora parte el pastel en dos para que podamos ponerle las fresas, y después pon la otra parte encima, cúbrelo con algo de nata, después pon algunas fresas extra, y lo meteremos en el frigorífico! — dijo Mira mientras Laxus procedía a hacerlo, empuñando el largo cuchillo como si se tratara de un escalpelo y el pastel fuera un paciente. Mira suspiró ente el delicioso aroma de fresas y la dulzura que había en el aire y Laxus sonrió orgulloso cuando acabó su creación.

— ¡Le va a encantar! ¿Estás seguro que no sientes nada por ella? Porque…

— _No_ , Mira.

 **¤§¤**

—Pareces hambrienta — Laxus intentó mantenerse tranquilo mientras hablaba— Has estado con esto durante un par de horas. Toma. Lo he hecho para agradecértelo.

Lucy lució sorprendida mientras Laxus situaba el plato con el pastel de fresas en la cima de los papeles. Lucy le dirigió una mirada complacida mientras tomaba el pastel.

— ¡Oh, me encanta el pastel de fresas! ¿Cómo lo has sabido? Gracias Laxus. ¡Huele delicioso! — con eso Lucy pinchó el pastel con el tenedor y Laxus aguantó la respiración mientras ella se llevaba el trozo a la boca.

— ¿Qué diablos? — la cara de Lucy se deformó mientras tragaba el primer bocado y Laxus se tiró hacía atrás debido al shock. EL pastel _lucía_ y _olía_ perfecto y _Mira_ había dicho que era perfecto, qué mierda había hecho…— Laxus, ¿mezclaste la sal con el azúcar? No pasa nada, yo también me confundí cuando empecé con la repostería, es un error tonto verás… ¿Estás llorando? ¿¡Laxus!?

 **¤§¤**

— ¡Confundiste la sal con el azúcar! — gritó Gajeel con Natsu al lado doblándose de la risa.

Sting resollaba por aire mientras se iba volviendo de un color rojo más apagado, y Rogue estaba riéndose mientras bebía su botella de cerveza. Laxus gruñó enfadado y se bebió su tercer Red Devil y ordenó otro.

—No me puedo creer que la haya jodido tanto, probablemente piensa que soy un _idiota_. Dios, debería haberle comprado el puto pastel, o haber hecho que Mira lo hiciera. Soy un Dragon Slayer por el amor de Mavis, ¿cómo no he podido oler la diferencia entre la sal y el azúcar? — Laxus lucía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Rogue puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estabas rodeado por otras esencias muy fuertes. El olor de fresas y de nata, por ejemplo, podría haber eclipsado los otros, y encima estaba el olor de otros seis pasteles quemados que debió de anular tu olfato.

—No te preocupes tío, la rubia está probablemente muy contenta porque le hiciste el pastel. Eso tiene que contar como algo, ¿no? —ofreció consuelo Sting.

—Bien, ¿qué más puedo hacer? Porque es obvio que lo de proveer ha sido un fracaso — Laxus se recostó en su silla mientras Gajeel se inclinaba hacía delante con una sonrisa diabólica.

—Mi turno.

 **¤§¤**

 _—Metallicana a veces era un auténtico hijo de puta, pero joder, me transmitió algo sobre eso de emparejarte. Así que lo que tienes que hacer es enseñarle que ella es como la puta luz que ilumina tu mundo. Tienes que darle regalos y cosas como una forma de cortejarla._

—Joder, joder, joder — gruñó Laxus mientras se hundía en una silla en el bar.

Mira se giró hacía él con una sonrisa compasiva.

—Escuché lo que pasó. Es un error muy común, Laxus, y Lucy está realmente agradecida de que gastaras tiempo en aprender cómo se hace su postre favorito.

—Lo sé, ahora tengo que compensarlo. ¿Qué puedo comprarle? — Laxus le preguntó a Mira mirándola intensamente.

—Bueno, Lucy siempre está buscando más Llaves Celestiales, ¿así que quizás podrías aceptar un trabajo dónde den una como recompensa?

—Gracias Mira — y con eso Laxus se dirigió al panel de las misiones de clase S.

Una rápida inspección reveló que no había trabajos con una llave de plata como recompensa, así que con un suspiro profundo Laxus se aventuró hacía el panel de misiones regulares.

Habían sido unos seis años desde que Laxus había aceptado una misión estándar, con las misiones de rango S pagando insanamente bien y también proporcionándole subidones de ego al ser uno de los únicos tres magos que en esos momentos podían aceptar ese tipo de misiones tenía más que suficiente. La mitad del gremio paró de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y todos lo observaron para, rápidamente, desviar la mirada ante el rugido de advertencia de Laxus. El rubio paseó su mirada vagamente por el panel y cogió la única hoja que mencionaba una llave de plata como parte de la recompensa. Entrecerró los ojos mientras leía los detalles del trabajo, pero la promesa de una llave de plata era más importante que su pronto desaparecida reputación. Suspirando, Laxus se dirigió hacía el bar y le enseñó la solicitud a Mira, quién empezó a reírse a carcajadas mientras leía el trabajo.

—Dios mío Laxus, realmente intentas ir a por todas con esta mujer, ¿no? —Mira rápidamente apuntó el trabajo en su gran libro y Laxus bufó impaciente.

—Puede, demonio.

— ¿Estás seguro…?

—Creo que he escuchado a Bixlow enrollándose con Lisanna en tu precioso almacén. Deberías ir…

— ¡ _Bixlow_! — y con eso, la Satan Soul: Satri se marchó para desatar el infierno en la vida de su compañero.

 **¤§¤**

El puerto de la ciudad de Hargeon estaba situado en la zona más austral de Fiore y, como sólo el 10% de la población era capaz de utilizar magia, normalmente se tenían que contratar magos de otras ciudades para tratar sus asuntos, muchas de las cuales los propios magos eran demasiado débiles como para hacer por ellos mismos los trabajos. No obstante, ocasionalmente, una misión ridícula se las arreglaba para aventurarse a otras ciudades y el alma desafortunada que había sido atrapada en una de esas era Laxus.

— ¡Ah, Dreyar-san! ¡Estoy tan contento de verlo! Por aquí. ¡Ella está lo está esperando! — Avidan Adonai era el alcalde de la ciudad, conocido por ser un poco… cabeza hueca en la vida cotidiana, por decirlo finamente.

Laxus rechinó sus dientes mientras luchaba contra la urgencia de salir pitando de la mansión del alcalde, pero el mantra de _es para Lucy, es para Lucy, es para Lucy_ lo mantuvo en su sitio.

— ¡Anaitis ha estado ansiosa últimamente por conseguir un compañero de juegos! Asegúrese de hacerle compañía hasta que yo vuelva de la reunión ¡y recibirá su recompensa! — Avidan sonrió antes de llamar a la gran puerta de roble, la que se abrió rebelando a una niña adorable de seis años morena y con unos grandes ojos verdes.

Su cara estaba curvada por una sonrisa abierta que le iba de oreja a oreja mientras miraba a Laxus, quién parecía muy agobiado.

— ¿Estás aquí para jugar conmigo? — Laxus asintió levemente antes de que fuera violentamente arrastrado a la habitación por una niña engañosamente fuerte— ¡Juguemos a maquillarnos! — Laxus gruñó mientras Anaitis buscaba sus cosméticos.

 **¤§¤**

—Así que, señor, ¿por qué está usted haciendo este trabajo? — Laxus enarcó una ceja mientras la niña le limaba las uñas con un lima de un color rosa muy luminoso.

Años de estar en un equipo con Evergreen significaba que Laxus tenía conocimientos de cosmética que sólo rivalizaba con el que tenía la propia reina de las hadas, y mientras él se guardaba esos conocimientos para sí mismo, estaba secretamente orgulloso de siempre arreglárselas para tener sus uñas perfectamente arregladas y sus cejas perfectamente curvadas, aunque no lo confesaría a pesar de que el mismísimo Zeref estuviera a punto de acabar con su vida.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que sólo le estoy haciendo un favor a tu padre?

—Porque tengo _seis_ años, no soy _estúpida_. Sé cuándo papi contrata a magos para que jueguen conmigo. Además, ¡he visto los Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Deberías estar a fuera luchando contra goblins!

Laxus sintió como sus labios se curvaban debido a la diversión.

— ¿Goblins? Nunca he luchado contra éstos.

— ¡Sí! ¡Mami me contó que viven en zonas llenas de árboles porque viven en cabañas de madera! Roban las almas de las personas, ¿sabes? — Anaitis asintió con su cabeza muy seriamente — No contestaste a mi pregunta.

—La recompensa incluye una llave de plata — dijo Laxus y Anaitis inclinó su cabeza.

— ¡Pero tu usas magia tipo copia*, no tipo recipiente*!

—Es para una amiga — añadió.

—Oh, ¿es para Lucy-san? — dijo columpiándose sobre la planta de sus pies mientras movía sus manos para que sus uñas se secaran más rápido.

Laxus asintió mientras cogía el frasco del esmalte y se recostaba contra la cama.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es tan hermosa! ¡Parece un ángel cuando usa su magia!

— ¿A que sí? — Laxus sonrió y Anaitis jadeó dramáticamente.

— ¿Te gusta Lucy-san?

—Shhhh — susurró conspiratoriamente — Ella no lo sabe, es un secreto.

— ¡Oooooh! ¿Así que le darás la llave como un regalo? — susurró de vuelta Anaitis paseando su vista por la habitación como si Lucy fuera a aparecer y atraparlos.

—Sí.

— ¿Por qué te gusta? — preguntó curiosa, y ahí Laxus tuvo que pensar.

¿Por qué le gustaba, más allá del obvio emparejamiento? Laxus pensó profundamente y poco a poco empezó a responderle.

—Creo que es porque ella es… Ella es como la luz. Ella simplemente hace feliz a todo el mundo. Ella me perdonó por… algo malo que había hecho, y no lo pensó dos veces. Ella siempre ha sido muy servicial y nunca lo piensa dos veces cuando alguien necesita ayuda. Ella se preocupa y… y siempre trata de iniciar una conversación conmigo, y mucha gente evita eso, porque piensan que los voy a electrocutar pero… pero ella no. Ella es una de las personas más auténticas que conozco.

—Awwww — dijo la morena, y Laxus se sonrojó, maldiciéndose por ser tan sensiblero.

Era verdad que una vez él estuvo muy atraído por su cuerpo, pero fue después de muchas conversaciones hasta tarde por las noches mientras ellos se tragaban el papeleo que se encontró más y más unido a ella. Ella nunca fracasaba en hacerle reír con anécdotas de misiones de las que ella estaba escribiendo reparaciones, y ella lo hacía sentir… satisfecho. Él realmente se sentía libre con ella.

— ¡Vosotros dos haríais una hermosa pareja! ¡Ahora con esta llave ella podrá derrotar a Flare en los próximos Grandes Juegos Mágicos! ¡Bum, bum!— Anaitis saltó en mitad de la habitación y adoptó una pose dramática.

— _Mide los cielos, ábrelos del todo_ — empezó ella, y Laxus se unió, y empezó a recitar con ella — _¡Todas las estrellas, grandes y lejanas! ¡Enseñadme vuestra forma! ¡Con tal luz o_ _tetrabiblos!_ — Aquí Anaitis dijo algo parecido a Terracota — _¡Soy la que gobierna las estrellas! ¡Aspecto vuélvete completo! ¡Libera tu puerta malévola! ¡Oh 88 estrellas de todos los cielos! ¡Brillad! ¡Urano metria!_

Y con ese grito final, Anaitis saltó a su cama y Laxus extendió sus brazos como Lucy habría hecho. La habitación pronto se llenó con las risas estridentes de una niña de seis años y la barítona de un mago de Clase- S.

— ¡Ahora tenemos que arreglar tu pelo para que a Lucy-san le guste más! ¡Iré a coger mis gomas del pelo!

—Claro. Espera, _¿qué?_

 **¤§¤**

—Oh, ¡bienvenido Laxus! — Mira sintió cómo se desencajaba su mandíbula cuando se fijó en la apariencia del mago más poderoso.

Su dorado y puntiagudo pelo estaba atado en múltiples coletas sobre su cabeza. Tenía un ligero toque de polvos rosas en las mejillas, pero cuanta cantidad de rosa era debido a su sonrojo era algo abierto a debate, y sus labios estaban pintados con un gloss que era de puro color rosa. Sus uñas estaban pintadas de un estridente color rosa y tenía un montón de pendientes de diamantes falsos a lo largo de sus orejas. Aun así el hombre se las arregló para lucir tan terrorífico como siempre.

En una esquina, Gajeel estaba agarrando a Levy como si fuera un salvavidas mientras se moría de la risa, y lágrimas resbalaban por su cara. Natsu estaba respirando dificultosamente en el suelo, y Juvia parecía alarmada mientras el Dragon Slayer intentaba respirar. Wendy lucía acertadamente confusa mientras Carla chasqueaba la lengua, y el Raijinshuu parecía dividido entre reírse como el resto del gremio y chillarle al gremio por hacerlo.

— ¡Cerrad la puta boca! — rugió Laxus, dejando ir una ola de electricidad que impactó en todo el mundo excepto a Mira, Wendy, Romeo y Carla.

La barman peliblanca rió y marcó la misión como exitosa en su libro, después lo guardó en su sitio y le dio al rubio su bebida. Laxus se tomó al momento el chupito de vodka antes de dirigirse hacia su oficina, murmurando sobre niñas demoníacas de seis años siendo demasiado avispadas para su propio bien.

— ¿Qué _cojones_? — se las arregló para decir Cana.

— ¡Oh, está tan enamorado de ella! — gritó Mira y Cana casi dejó caer su barril debido al shock.

— ¿Laxus está enamorado? ¿De quién?

— ¡De Lucy por supuesto! ¡Aceptó esa misión para darle esa llave!

— ¡Hey! ¡Las apuestas están abiertas para la situación Laxus-Lucy! — chilló Cana y el Gremio inmediatamente entró en caos mientras intentaban hacer sus apuestas.

— ¡10.000 joyas a que él le pide salir la próxima semana! — llegaron las voces de Wakaba y Macao.

— ¡20.000 a que Lucy le pide salir a Laxus! — rugió Erza.

—Apuesto 5.000 a que Laxus-san le pregunta a Lucy-san para salir a cenar en un mes — dijo dócilmente Wendy.

— ¡30.000 a que la Conejita lleva a Chispitas al almacén! — chilló Gajeel y Levy le pegó con un libro.

— ¡Lu-chan no es así! Ella lo haría en su oficina.

— ¡Apuesto 15.000 a que Laxus-san le pide salir a la Rival de Amor dentro de tres semanas! — Anunció Juvia mientras se colgaba del brazo de Gray — ¡Así que Gray-sama debería planear pedirle para salir a Juvia también!

— ¡Laxus debería ser un hombre y pedirle salir a Lucy esta noche! — rugió Elfman y Evergreen le golpeó con su abanico en respuesta.

En algún lugar, Lucy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna. _Qué extraño, siento como si conspiraran contra mí…_

 **¤§¤**

—Hey, Lucy — empezó Laxus.

Lucy levantó la vista del último reporte de daños (—¿Cómo _coño_ se las arregló Wendy para poner un puto dúplex a nivel del suelo? — murmuró Laxus, y Lucy lucía visiblemente horrorizada mientras examinaba las imágenes — ¡Gente tan pequeña no debería causar este daño!), y le sonrió brillantemente. Laxus sintió como su corazón se saltaba diversos latidos y luchó por contener su sonrojo, se aclaró la garganta.

—He ido a una misión y he conseguido una llave como parte del pago… — Laxus había pronunciado a penas la palabra cuando la llave fue arrebatada de su agarre y seguidamente examinada.

— ¡Oh! ¡Es Vulpecula, la zorra! — Exclamó Lucy— ¡Oh muchas gracias, Laxus! ¡Eres el mejor!

Y con eso, Lucy enrolló sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Laxus en un abrazo fuerte. Laxus se quedó congelado un momento antes de devolverlo, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y levantándola. Lucy dejó escapar un grito de sorpresa antes de romper en carcajadas y poner su cara contra su cuello. Laxus estaba literalmente en el cielo, su dulce esencia de vainilla y fresas abrumaba su sentido del olfato y recostó su mejilla contra la cabeza de ella.

 _Laxus: 1, Fracasos: 1._

 **¤§¤**

Sting estaba muriéndose en ese momento mientras sostenía una foto de un Laxus completamente maquillado en su mano, y Rogue se estaba sacudiendo debido a la risa. Laxus sonrió, demasiado orgulloso de su victoria para importarle una mierda.

— ¡Un brindis por mi hombre, Laxus, por ganar esta ronda de cortejo dragonil! —Natsu levantó su botella de cerveza y se encontró con brindis y clinks con otras botellas.

Laxus se bebió el contenido de la botella de un trago y esbozó una sonrisa confiada.

—Olía como el cielo, y juro que cuando sonrió había putos coros de los ángeles detrás de ella.

— ¿Estaban cantando el Aleluya? — se burló Rogue y Sting golpeó a su gemelo.

— ¡No seas estúpido por ser un _forever alone_!

—Que te den —dijo Rogue.

— ¿Ves, Salamander? Él ganó esta ronda debido a mis enseñanzas, ¡significando que Metallicana es el mejor dragón! — anunció Gajeel y Natsu saltó.

— ¡Lo que tú digas tío, mi cosa de proveer funcionó cuando viniste lamentándote sobre Levy! ¡Simplemente Laxus es demasiado estúpido para proveer! ¡Igneel es el mejor dragón!

— ¿Sí?

— ¡Sí, estúpida caja de tornillos!

Con eso, una pequeña pelea empezó y Rogue lució levemente decepcionado.

— ¿Son estos a quiénes admirábamos mientras crecíamos?

—De todas formas, ¿cuál es la siguiente fase? — Laxus ignoró los dos Primera Generación mientras rodaban por el suelo, agarrándose el pelo y los piercings el uno al otro.

Sting se emocionó debido a la anticipación y juntó las palmas de sus manos.

— ¡Bien, Laxus-san! ¡Deja que el gran Sting Eucliffe te enseñe como cortejar a una mujer!

 **¤§¤**

 _—Weisslogia me dijo que una parte importante del ritual de emparejamiento es una cosa llamada nido. ¡Básicamente tienes que construir un sitio seguro para tu pareja! ¡Tienes que hacerlo especial! ¡El gran Sting se las arregló para cortejar a Yukino con este paso! Quiero decir, de verdad, nosotros fo… ¡Auch! ¡Mierda, Rogue, para de pegarme!_

Laxus era por naturaleza una persona desordenada. Su casa era lo que a él le gustaba llamar un área de caos controlado. Esperaba hasta que su ropa se apilaba doblada en _La Silla_ antes de tirarlo todo a la lavadora, su fregadero solía estar desbordado de tazas y boles, y tenía diversos objetos esparcidos por doquier, un riesgo que había acabado con el pobre Freed rompiéndose la nariz contra la mesa del café. Su oficina no era una excepción.

Había un escritorio al fondo de la habitación que estaba rodeado y lleno de papeles que habían tapado la madera durante los dos años que habían pasado desde que tenía dicha oficina (los intentos iniciales de Lucy de organizarlo cesaron abruptamente cuando se dio cuenta de que las pilas de papel simplemente se traían regularmente cada semana, y que limpiarlas era contraproducente). Un archivero estaba de pie en la esquina, listo para desparramarse al ser abierto, y una librería estaba detrás de éste, con gruesos tomos de la ley Fiorana apiñados que nunca había leído. Más allá del escaso mobiliario no había nada más en la habitación que puro desorden. La alfombra estaba llena de polvo y migas, y su papelera estaba llena a rebosar de comida podrida. Estaba casi seguro de que el moho estaba creciendo en las esquinas y la pintura de las paredes estaba desconchada.

Cómo Laxus se las había arreglado para esencialmente vivir ahí sin contraer alguna enfermedad incurable estaba más allá de su imaginación.

— Bien, estoy jodido — murmuró.

Pensó que lo más inteligente sería empezar con el montón de basura apilado en una esquina. Se encaminó hacia allí y se agachó para coger la bolsa, pero el repentino olor de comida podrida y bacterias lo abrumó y le entraron arcadas, echándose hacia atrás. Gruñó y se dirigió abajo, al bar.

—Necesito productos de limpieza, mi oficina es un puto caos — a Mira se le escurrió el vaso que estaba lavando, y Freed, sentado en uno de los taburetes y charlando amigablemente con la maga, casi se cayó de su asiento.

—Yo… ¿Qué? ¿Laxus-sama, quiere limpiar su oficina? ¿Por qué? — preguntó Freed.

En los muchos años que el mago peliverde llevaba conociendo al hombre, a Laxus no podía importarle menos el estado de su oficina y de su casa.

—Es asqueroso, me sorprende aún no haber muerto por alguna enfermedad.

Carla chasqueó la lengua desde su asiento y habló.

—Podrías haber venido quejándote a Wendy y ella te hubiera curado, y después habrías vuelto a esa pocilga, ¿a qué se debe ese cambio de opinión repentino?

— ¡Carla! — la reprendió Wendy.

—No es como si ahora fuera solo mi oficina, ¿no? La comparto.

Mira contuvo un chillido de victoria. ¡Su barco estaba navegando!

—Yo… ¿Laxus-sama, está haciendo todo esto por Lucy-san? ¡Qué amable por su parte! Usted es tan generoso, y… — Freed continuó con sus halagos mientras Mira le tendía su preciado equipo de limpieza.

Los ojos de Laxus se abrieron mientras tomaba la gigante caja.

—Gracias Mira — Laxus sacudió una mano mientras se dirigía a su oficina.

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Cana! ¡Está planeando algo! ¡Rápido, necesitamos encontrar la forma de espiarlo! — Cana se encogió y se agarró protectoramente al barril.

Mirajane Strauss era una terrorífica mujer cuando se obsesionaba con una pareja en el Gremio, y Cana no quería ser atrapada en esa tormenta.

 **¤§¤**

— ¿Cuan… Duro… Puede… Ser… Esto…?— Laxus gruñó con esfuerzo.

Era irónico que el grande y único Laxus Dreyar, quién había derrotado un God Slayer y un Mago Santo, estuviera siendo derrotado por un tenaz trozo de moho que está casi seguro que no se iba a ir.

— ¡Ahá! —Chilló victorioso mientras se despegaba.

Lo barrió hasta su pila de suciedad y lo vació en una bolsa gigante de basura. Hasta ese momento, se las había arreglado para aspirar la alfombra, con la cual se había horrorizado de alguna forma al descubrir que no era de alguna tonalidad de beige, sino de un brillante blanco después de ser debidamente limpiada, libró de basura y moho a la papelera, y organizó debidamente la estantería. Laxus gruñó cuando se dio cuenta de que aún tenía que arreglar la Pila de la Muerte y el Gabinete del Infierno, y después repintar las paredes.

Suspirando, se dirigió hacia la primera pila y empezó a separar las hojas en nuevas pilas.

 **¤§¤**

Todo el proceso había durado aproximadamente cuatro horas.

Cuatro horas de tediosa separación, y no sólo el sentido de la vista de Laxus empezaba a desaparecer, pero cuando finalmente crujió su espalda, su columna dejó escapar muchos crujidos y cracks y de momento estaba seguro de que se había roto algo.

La mayor parte del papeleo había sido enviada al Consejo para que lo revisaran, y el resto estaba o puesto en ordenadas pilas dentro del armario para que se registraran, o puestos encima del escritorio con espacio suficiente para ver la madera, algo que complacía infinitamente a Laxus.

Laxus casi rompió dicho escritorio cuando se dio cuenta de que debía repintar las paredes todavía.

 **¤§¤**

— ¿Cuál es la puta diferencia entre blanco cáscara de huevo y blanco crema? —murmuró Laxus mientras estaba de pie delante de la larga estantería llena de cubos de pintura.

Había despedido al vendedor tan rápido como lo había visto aparecer, su orgullo demasiado magullado por las rondas anteriores para permitirse alguna ayuda, una decisión que empezaba a lamentar.

— ¿Laxus-sama? —Yukino Aguria lucía tan sorprendida como Laxus se sentía, y él asintió saludándola.

— ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? — Continuó la chica en un tono amistoso — Se supone que debo escoger yo más pintura para cubrir el panel de yeso del Gremio. Tenemos que reemplazar una parte después de que Rogue-sama lanzara a Sting-sama a la pared otra vez.

 _¿Otra vez?_ Laxus rodó sus ojos. Esos dos eran tan destructivos como sus ídolos, sino más.

—Para la oficina, tengo que repintar.

— ¡Oh! — Los ojos de Yukino se iluminaron — ¿Es parte del proceso de anidamiento para Lucy-sama?

—Sí — admitió Laxus lentamente — ¿Cómo lo…?

—Sting-sama fue bastante expresivo sobre eso cuando lo descubrió. Lo encontró divertido — si Yukino notó al rubio echar chispas ciertamente no lo demostró — ¿Ha decidido qué color?

—Blanco, supongo — contestó, y levantó una ceja cuando escuchó a la Maga Celestial hacer _tsk_.

— ¡Eso no sólo se mancha muy deprisa, Lucy-sama lo encontrará terriblemente aburrido! ¡El punto de todo esto es que ella se siente en casa y en paz! — dijo Yukino y Laxus sintió encenderse en su cabeza una luz metafórica.

— ¿Qué le gusta?

— ¿Eres su pareja y no lo sabes? —Exclamó — ¡Piénsalo! ¡Nota qué colores lleva más a menudo!

Laxus inmediatamente fue a través de su colección de imágenes de la indumentaria de Lucy. El primer conjunto que recordaba era azul y blanco, después ese de animadora azul, y después de ese otro azul y blanco, después azul y dorado, después azul, dorado, y blanco…

—Azul — dijo — Como el cielo.

— ¡Muy bien! — lo felicitó Yukino, señalando diferentes cajas de pintura azul — Dejaré la elección de la tonalidad a su gusto, pero yo me inclinaría por los más suaves. ¿Debe hacer alguna cosa más a parte de una rápida limpieza y un trabajo de pintura?

—De hecho — Laxus sonrió, una idea formulándose en su cabeza mientras miraba una caja de pintura — Sé exactamente lo que hacer, pero voy a necesitar tu ayuda.

 **¤§¤**

—Ah, ¡hola Laxus! Cómo… ¡Yukino! — exclamó Mira cuando vio a la joven maga, quién la saludó efusivamente con la mano de vuelta.

— ¡Hola, Mirajane-sama! — la llamó Yukino.

Inmediatamente, un borrón rubio se acercó a la Saber, quién rápidamente correspondió.

— ¡Lucy-sama!

— ¡Yukino-chan! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — Lucy sonrió ampliamente a su compañera maga celestial, y una vez más Laxus sintió a su corazón latir erráticamente.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Gajeel y Natsu, quienes lo habían oído indudablemente, desmayarse dramáticamente y romper en carcajadas. Wendy, quién también lo escuchó, lo miró preocupada al sentir el repentino aceleramiento de su pulso. Laxus negó con la cabeza y le dedicó una débil sonrisa reconfortante.

—Laxus-sama necesitaba mi ayuda él está… —Yukino se corrigió rápidamente mientras Natsu y Gajeel le hacían desesperadas señas con sus brazos detrás de Lucy — Quiero decir, Laxus-sama necesitaba ayuda por una cuestión de papeleo entre gremios. Hay algunas discrepancias sobre el reporte que se debe enviar al Consejo por esa misión en conjunto que Sting-sama y Natsu-sama tomaron un par de semanas atrás, así que he venido a aclararlo.

—Ahh, eso tiene sentido. Natsu no podría rellenar el papeleo aunque su vida dependiera de ello, en serio… Es por eso que me gusta el de Laxus, no sólo puedes leerlo, ¡sino que también es detallado! — Lucy le dedicó al hombre una sonrisa, y él sintió su estómago agitarse.

Si a ella le gustaba tanto su letra le escribiría un puto libro.

—Debería ir a ayud… —Lucy fue cortada por cinco gritos de "¡No!" Antes de que pudiera finalizar.

Miró a Mirajane suspicazmente, y dio a Yukino otro abrazo fuerte.

— ¡Ven a mi casa cuando hayas acabado! Tendré algo para picar listo para ti. Laxus, siempre eres bienvenido a unirte.

Y con eso, Lucy salió del Gremio con un ritmo tranquilo, invocando a Plue con un movimiento de su llave.

—Ha estado cerca — susurró Yukino.

—Ahora prestadme atención, no tengo ni idea de lo que estáis haciendo vosotros dos pero sé que te estás interesando demasiado en Lucy para que sea puramente platónico, Laxus. Empieza a hablar — ordenó Mirajane, y eso fue todo para que Laxus lo explicara todo.

En el momento en el que hubo acabado, Mira lucía como si hubiera muerto y estuviera sentada en el cielo de los casamenteros. Dejó escapar un grito inhumano y empezó a balancearse sobre sus talones.

— ¡Oh es tan adorable! ¡Laxus, tú y Lucy haréis la pareja perfecta! ¡Oh, shoo! ¡Tú y Yukino id a anidar la oficina! ¡Cualquier cosa que necesitéis, sólo tenéis que pedirla! — entonces Mira cogió un libro grande y empezó a escribir algo debajo del nombre de "genotipos", y empezó a murmurar sobre genes dominantes mientras garabateaba ausentemente.

Laxus se fue lentamente mientras se llevaba a Yukino con él, dejando a Freed para que se valiera por sí mismo ante el demonio de su novia.

 **¤§¤**

—Buenos días Lax… Hostia santa — maldijo Lucy mientras se daba cuenta de la limpieza.

Laxus dejó escapar una risa ahogada mientras abría sus brazos.

—Ta dah.

—Oh Dios mío las alfombras son blancas. Estoy asombrada y disgustada… —Lucy miró alrededor con curiosidad — ¡Oh! ¡Esta es una magnífica planta de bambú!

—Son sencillas pero efectivas — dijo Laxus.

Lucy asintió de acuerdo y continuó observando el nuevo ambiente. Laxus sentía su corazón dispararse cada vez que ella aprobaba algo, y cuando terminó, él le tendió su mano para que la tomara. Lucy inmediatamente puso su pequeña mano en su extragrande mano, y dejó escapar un pequeño grito cuando él la acercó hasta su pecho. Laxus sonrió y cubrió sus ojos.

— Aún no has visto la mejor parte, espera.

Liberó una de sus manos y apagó la luz y, asegurándose de que sus ojos se mantenían cubiertos, cariñosamente la tumbó en el suelo, y se tumbó a su lado.

—Okay, voy a destaparte los ojos a la de tres. Uno… Dos… Tres.

Lucy jadeó.

El cielo estaba cubierto de cientos de pequeñas lácrimas, y con la pintura que había sido escogida, lucía justo como el cielo nocturno. Ella inhaló dificultosamente cuando se dio cuenta de que las pequeñas luces no estaban puestas de cualquier manera; los doce del Zodiaco Eclíptico estaban ahí, y ella notó al decimotercero cerniéndose cerca de Libra y Piscis.

—Laxus, esto es…

—Es por esto que necesitaba a Yukino. Podría haberlo hecho gracias al libro, pero creí que una Maga Celestial conocería mejor las estrellas — Laxus giró su cabeza para estar de frente — Quería hacerte sentir en casa en mi oficina, dado que estás aquí tan a menudo.

Laxus casi sintió su cerbero parar de funcionar cuando Lucy se puso encima de él para abrazarlo fuertemente. Por un momento estuvo tumbado congelado antes de envolverla con sus musculosos brazos. Enterró su nariz en su pelo y aspiró su esencia reconfortante, marcándola en su memoria.

—Gracias, muchísimas gracias — dijo ella suavemente — Es hermoso. Lo amo.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Lucy — susurró Laxus — Cualquier cosa.

Y con eso, Lucy se giró así que su espalda estaba encima del pecho de Laxus, descansando uno de sus brazos encima de los dos que la abrazaban por la cintura, y empezó a señalar las constelaciones para él. Laxus sonrió y apretó su agarre.

 **¤§¤**

—Oh eres un puto bobo — Gajeel sonrió — La enana me explicó que la Conejita estaba llorando al final de eso, y por supuesto la enana pensó que era la cosa más romántica de todas. Bonita forma de superarme, bastardo.

—Qué puedo decir, conozco a mi pareja — Laxus sonrió y Sting hizo un pronunciado mohín.

El Dragon Slayer Blanco había tenido una especie de pataleta desde que había escuchado de Yukino lo que Laxus había hecho, y estaba muy malhumorado por no habérsele ocurrido antes.

—Al menos el gran Sting no fue un pequeño saco de mierda cuando llegó la hora de decirle a su pareja sobre la compulsión.

—Si recuerdo correctamente, fue Yukino quién lo dijo después de consultarlo con Crux — habló Rogue socarronamente, y Sting le lanzó su botella vacía.

Natsu se congeló repentinamente, sus ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Tío, Crux le pertenece a Lucy.

Sting alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—Sí, ella le preguntó a Lucy para consultar… Oh Joder.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué "oh joder"? — preguntó Laxus.

—Eso significa que Lucy conoce las señales de un Slayer entrando en la etapa de emparejamiento — explicó Rogue — Significando que muy posiblemente ella sepa sobre tus intentos de cortejarla.

—Nah — interrumpió Gajeel — La Conejita pilló la pista en la primera fase, la cosa de la comida. Aparentemente es una cosa tan poco común que explicó la investigación.

—Pero se trata de Luce, ¡habrá buscado sobre eso concienzudamente! — protestó Natsu.

—Cálmate, Salamander, las opciones son que la Conejita piense que Laxus está intentando arreglar lo de Fantasia, o que está creando lazos con la gente para cuando se encargue del Gremio — Gajeel le restó importancia, y Laxus se relajó visiblemente, aunque la tensión permaneció.

Mientras él intentaba que la cosa se mantuviera mayormente sutil, no quería que ella pensara que estaba siendo puramente platónico.

—Supongo que es el momento de que entremos en el cuarto paso.

Rogue sonrió maliciosamente.

—Felicidades, es mi turno.

 **¤§¤**

 _—Este es un paso vital. Ella ha aceptado tus avances hasta aquí, significando que entras en la última etapa del cortejo. Tienes que marcarla para alejar posibles pretendientes. Lo tenemos todo acordado para ayudarte con esto, al ser un paso difícil. Si tienes éxito, sólo tienes que decírselo. El resto está en manos de Lucy._

La esencia era una parte esencial de la percepción de los Dragon Slayer. La esencia era como los Slayers identificaban a una persona y a sus emociones. Podían diferenciar entre amigo o enemigo, los niveles de magia en una persona y, por supuesto, de quién se rodeaba con más frecuencia esa persona.

Laxus estaba algo enfadado cuando se dio cuenta de que el olor de Natsu estaba excesivamente presente en el de Lucy, quien se había tomado la molestia de marcar a su mejor amiga como un aviso depredador no sólo a los otros Slayers, sino a criaturas que podían detectar a ese nivel. No había nada más peligroso que un Slayer, y aquellos bajo su protección eran conocidos por ser celosamente cuidados.

Había tomado tres días, pero Natsu finalmente había conseguido convencer a Lisanna y a Bixlow para que se llevaran a Lucy a una misión de dos semanas largas, tiempo suficiente, había dicho Gajeel, para empezar el proceso de marca.

—Ve con cuidado — le dijo Laxus a Lucy mientras ella estaba de pie entre sus dos nuevos compañeros de equipo en la estación.

Junto a él estaba el resto del Equipo Natsu, quién había venido a ver a su "preciada hermana pequeña" partir y, en caso de Erza, amenazar a Bixlow con castración inmediata si intentaba algo divertido. Gajeel se unió junto con Levy, como hizo el resto del Raijinshuu.

— ¡Por supuesto! No dejes ahora que el papeleo te mate — bromeó ella, y Laxus compuso una mueca de horror.

—Mavis no quiera que muera cortado por algún papel.

—O peor. Mueres empalado por un lápiz — asintió Lucy sabiamente, y Laxus dejó escapar una sonora carcajada.

Suspirando, se sacó su caja de reproducción de música y colocó los auriculares alrededor de su cuello, presionando la lacrima musical en su palma.

—Para el viaje. Bixlow es un incordio si hablas con él durante mucho tiempo, así que con suerte esto debería mantenerte entretenida —Laxus desordenó su pelo, y sintió dispararse su corazón mientras ella se sonrojaba fuertemente, antes de que ella lo jalara en un fuerte abrazo y saliera corriendo.

— ¿Puedo decirlo ahora?

—Te lo juro por Dios, gato…

— ¡A LAXUS LE GUUUUUUUUUUSTA LUCY!

— ¡Estás jodidamente muerto, montaña sarnosa de mierda azul!

 **¤§¤**

—Esto está mal —Gruñó Laxus — Tan pero tan, tan mal.

— ¡Por favor, hago esto todo el tiempo!

— ¡Eso no se supone que me haga sentir mejor, llamita!

—Gihihi, sólo estás celoso porque Salamander ha visto más de tu pareja que tú.

— ¿Gajeel-san, estás intentando iniciar una guerra?

—Lo que tú digas, seta luminosa.

—Camino despejado, Natsu-san, ¿los honores?

— ¡Está bien!

— ¿Estás derritiendo su cerradura?

— ¡Bueno, es que tú no te querías colar a través de su ventana o por la chimenea!

— ¿De qué _otra forma_ se supone que entras?

—Bueno, hay un panel en su cocina que está muy suelto que da de espaldas a…

—Basta. Por favor.

—Wow, ¡Lucy-san realmente mantiene su casa limpia!

—Muy bien, Chispas, momento de meter las manos en la masa. Marca su casa. Tienes dos semanas.

—Espera, ¿ _qué_?

 **¤§¤**

Laxus suspiró y se tumbó en la cama de Lucy. El proceso de marca había ido relativamente bien. La primera cosa que había hecho después de echar a sus hermanos de armas fue sellar el sitio, y con eso, encontró cualquier posible entrada que podría haber estado utilizando el Equipo Natsu en uno de sus infames B&E* y los tapó bien. Concienzudamente. Y añadió runas.

Después de eso se sentó en su sala de estar, todo el rato paranoico, pensando que Lucy podría aparecer y acusarlo de acosador (cosa que sentía que era completamente en esos momentos, pero Natsu lo hacía, y también Gray, y Erza, y Wendy, y Gajeel, y en ocasiones Sting y Rogue, y… joder, Lucy iba a patearlo hasta el olvido si se enteraba), y meditó. Dejó que su magia se quedara muy dentro de él, y lentamente dejó ir pequeños pulsos, que dejaban su señal mágica y esencia por toda la casa, dejando su huella en todo su apartamento.

Eso le llevó el resto de días.

Laxus suspiró otra vez y hundió su cabeza en sus almohadas. Su esencia había ido apagándose. Y él deseaba inhalar ese hermoso y calmante aroma una vez más. Giró el calendario de su escritorio y sonrió levemente cuando se dio cuenta de que solo faltaba un día para que ella volviera.

Un día más.

Y con ese pensamiento en mente, Laxus lentamente se quedó dormido.

 **¤§¤**

— ¡Qué demonios!

Laxus saltó cerca de un pie en el aire mientras era despertado por un repentino chillido. La primera cosa que registró fue el abrumador aroma de fresas y vainilla que era único de Lucy, y la segunda fue el pie que iba directamente hacia su pecho.

— ¡Lucy Kick!

— ¿Qué mierda, rubia? — chilló Laxus, agachándose y esquivando libros gruesos que ella le estaba tirando.

— ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo en mi cama, toma de corriente chispeante? — chilló Lucy, dirigiéndose a tirarle seguidamente cada afilada y puntiaguda bota que tuviera.

Laxus cogió la primera sonriendo y sin ningún esfuerzo.

— ¡Ha! Cogid… ¡JODER! —Lucy sonrió vengativamente mientras la segunda bota colisionaba contra su cabeza, dejando una distintiva marca roja.

— ¡Oi, no es lo que piensas!

— ¡Llego a casa después de dos semanas para encontrar mi apartamento oliendo muy fuerte a ozono y a tormentas eléctricas y te encuentro en mi cama! ¡Es exactamente lo que pienso! — chilló Lucy.

Laxus se detuvo y se encaró a ella con todo su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué, crees que entré aquí para dormir en tu cama?

— ¡Eso fue exactamente lo que hiciste!

— ¡No tienes ningún problema cuando Natsu lo hace!

— ¡Natsu es diferente!

— ¿Cómo?

— ¡Porque él es mi mejor amigo, tú no lo eres!

Un silencio se instaló inmediatamente y Laxus retrocedió. Ella tenía razón. No tenía ningún derecho en invadir su privacidad así, él no podía considerarse ni siquiera uno de sus amigos más cercanos. El arrepentimiento afloró y se instaló en su estómago, y él peleó contra el súbito escozor detrás de sus ojos. La había cagado.

—Tienes razón — dijo entrecortadamente — Lo siento mucho.

Laxus se dio media vuelta y corrió.

 **¤§¤**

La mesa habitual de Gajeel en el Gremio albergaba al grupo regular de los Slayers, y un pesado silencio cubría el área. Mira había pasado diversas veces, la primera para regañar a los chicos por pensar remotamente de que eso era apropiado, la segunda para darles sus bebidas, y la tercera para darle a un malhumorado Laxus un fuerte abrazo. El Raijunshuu había tratado de consolarlo, pero una rápida negación de cabeza de Gajeel y Rogue los previno de hacerlo, a pesar de que se sentaron cerca.

—Me disculpo — dijo Rogue quedamente — No me di cuenta de que mi plan saldría mal de esa manera.

—No es tu culpa — dijo gruñonamente Gajeel — Nosotros le dijimos que se quedara en casa de Conejita.

—No lo entiendo, Luce patea felizmente cuando nosotros lo hacemos, ¿por qué está tan enfadada cuando lo ha hecho Laxus? — preguntó Natsu, y Sting suspiró, pasando su mano por su pelo.

—Vosotros sois mejores amigos, Natsu-san, tu eres cercano a ella a un nivel que Laxus-san no lo es. Imagina por un minuto que tu hicieras eso con… Levy- san. Tú eres nakama con ella, pero eso sería extraño porque no eres alguien como Gajeel-san, o Lucy-san —le explicó Sting.

—Oh — dijo Natsu.

—No hay mucho más que pueda hacer, ¿verdad? — preguntó Laxus.

Una mirada fue intercambiada entre los Slayers mientras exprimían sus cerebros para recordar cualquier lección suplementaria que sus dragones les hubieran dado antes de marcharse. Todos permanecieron en silencio cuando se dieron cuenta de que eso era todo lo que sabían.

—Lo hay — una suave voz vino de detrás de ellos.

Laxus giró su cabeza hacía la izquierda y se sorprendió al encontrar a una severa Wendy Marvell ahí de pie.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—Todo este tiempo lo has estado haciendo incorrectamente, Laxus-san — empezó Wendy con él — Los otros Slayers también lo han hecho.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Demandó Sting — ¡Yo conseguí a Yukino así! ¡Y así lo hizo también Gajeel!

— ¡Vosotros no _conseguisteis_ nada, Sting-san! ¡Tú y Yukino- san ya estabais en una semi relación establecida el uno con el otro, y Gajeel-san y Levy-san ya estaban saliendo el uno con el otro cuando eso ocurrió! El concepto de emparejamiento no es algo que necesite ser abordado cuidadosamente cuando ya estás enamorado, ¡pero Laxus-san prácticamente no conoce a Lucy-nee! — les amonestó Wendy, y Laxus se sintió en shock y, juzgando por la cara de idiotas en la cara de los otros Slayers, ellos también lo estaban.

¿Cuándo esa tímida niña se había vuelto tan sabia?

—Vosotros os habéis estado acercando de la forma en la que os enseñaron vuestros padres dragones, ¡pero os olvidáis completamente de que nuestros padres estaban emparejándose con miembros de sus propias especies! Ellos nos enseñaron lo que sabían, pero os olvidáis de que ellos eran bestias mágicas, ¡nosotros somos humanos! — exclamó Wendy y Laxus sintió como si lo estuviera golpeando.

¿Cómo es que no se le había pasado por la cabeza? Él no era tan sofisticadamente inteligente como Freed, Levy o Lucy, pero era uno de los miembros más inteligentes del Gremio.

— ¿Pero entonces, cómo…? — empezó Gajeel, y Wendy movió su mano.

—Levy- san buscó concienzudamente sobre dragones cuando empezasteis a salir y entendió que lo que estabas haciendo era parte de tu cultura, como hizo Yukino- san después de que le preguntara a Crux-san. Lucy-nee posiblemente lo haya sabido, ¡pero ella sabe que los auténticos dragones se comportan así cuando se emparejan! Ellos producen sus piezas, no pasteles, ellos proveen de esplendidas joyas, no de llaves, ellos construyen casas para futuros niños, no renuevan oficinas, y ellos marcan a sus parejas no marchando de su lado durante días. ¡No están todo el día en la casa de su pareja! ¡Cuando los humanos se enamoran, hablan! ¡Salen entre ellos, pasan tiempo el uno con el otro! ¡Ellos crean lazos, y tratan de aprender el uno del otro! ¡Ellos hacen todo lo posible para probar y _conectar_!

Wendy respiró cuando terminó su apasionada charla, y los Slayers lucían claramente inconfortables. Mira estaba sonriendo cariñosamente a la joven chica, una emoción maternal floreciendo en su pecho. _Wendy-chan, has crecido tanto…_

—Así que… ¿Qué ha de hacer, Wendy? — preguntó Natsu, y Wendy miró a Laxus.

El poderoso hombre parecía derrotado, y sus tormentosos ojos azules estaban desesperados mientras imploraban a los suyos marrones oscuros.

Wendy sonrió suavemente.

 **¤§¤**

 _—Habla con ella._

Laxus nunca fue la persona más expresiva. Creciendo en el abuso verbal y emocional de la casa que pertenecía a Ivan Dreyar significaba que entendió rápido que las palabras sólo debían pronunciarse si era absolutamente necesario. Fue criado para nunca relacionarse con aquellos que eran inferior a él en poder, porque eran lo que su padre llamaba "un estorbo" y aquellos que estaban a su nivel eran tildados de "enemigos".

Incluso después que él se fuera a su viaje espiritual y fuera readmitido, Laxus nunca estuvo realmente cómodo hablando con sus nakama. Sólo le hablaba al Raijinshuu, sus mejores amigos de siempre, Mira y Cana, ambas siendo confidentes suyas desde hacía tiempo, Gildarts, un mentor, los Slayers, sus hermanos (y hermana) si pensaba en ellos, y Lucy. Sus habilidades sociales estaban atrofiadas y aunque estaba dando su mejor esfuerzo para mejorarlas aún no eran las mejores.

—Lucy — dijo Laxus mientras se acercaba arrastrando los pies delante de su puerta — ¿Puedo entrar? Necesitamos hablar.

Lucy asintió y abrió completamente la puerta. Laxus entró y se quitó las botas, evitando su mirada calcinante. Pudo sentir su corazón latir dolorosamente, y estuvo a medio segundo de convertir la puerta en astillas y no volver jamás. Se dirigió a la sala de estar, siguiéndola a ella, y se sentó en el sofá. Sus palmas estaban temblando visiblemente y las puso en sus rodillas en un intento de hacerlo menos notorio.

— ¿Té? — Laxus negó con su cabeza rápidamente.

Su estómago estaba demasiado revuelto para ni siquiera considerarlo, y se sentía vagamente mareado.

—Antes de que empieces, necesito disculparme — dijo Lucy, sentándose a su lado y posicionando su cuerpo para encararlo — Exageré. Simplemente me desagrada mucho cuando la gente entra en mi casa, especialmente mi equipo, pero estoy tan acostumbrada a que Natsu lo haga que se sintió…

—Detente — Laxus alzó una mano, y Lucy se detuvo inmediatamente — La jodí —declaró — No tenía _ningún_ derecho en invadir tu privacidad en la forma en la que lo hice. Entiendo si nunca más vuelves a hablarme, pero necesito sacar esto de mi pecho.

Lucy asintió lentamente, y Laxus se armó de valor. Se lamió sus agrietados labios e inspiró débilmente, frotó su cara, y la miró directamente a los ojos.

—Tú eres mi pareja.

La boca de Lucy se abrió de par en par e inmediatamente la tapó con sus manos. Laxus exhaló dificultosamente y continuó antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo.

—Lo descubrí hace tres meses, cuando fuiste asignada a ayudarme. Éramos cordiales antes de eso, y siempre te he encontrado atractiva, pero nunca supe por qué. Le pregunté a los otros Slayers por qué ese día provocó esa fuerte reacción y ellos dijeron que era la compulsión del emparejamiento. Estaba en un enigma. No tenía ningún padre dragón para que me enseñara esto, y sólo tenía a los chicos, y sólo dos estaban emparejados y en una relación con sus parejas, así que ellos me dijeron qué hacer — una vez sus palabras empezaron a fluir, Laxus se sintió como si hubiera ido a través de una puta explosión, y de repente todo se precipitara — Estaba frustrado, no tenía ni idea de cómo decirte esto, así que traté de llevar a cabo los rituales que ellos me contaron… Y la jodí realmente. Tuve que pedirle ayuda a Mira — ante eso, Lucy dejó escapar una pequeña risa, y Laxus sintió que sus labios se estiraban hacía arriba — Crees que es divertido, pero esa mujer es una pesadilla en la cocina.

—Lo sé, ¿quién te crees que me enseñó a cocinar? — Lucy sonrió, y Laxus tomó eso como una buena señal.

Estaban teniendo una conversación, ¿no?

—No quería hacerte sentir super incómoda con esto, así que traté de mantenerlo platónico pero… — Laxus fue interrumpido por la mano de Lucy encima de su boca.

Enarcó una ceja mientras ella empezaba a hablar.

—No voy a fingir que no estoy enfadada por esto, Laxus, pero voy a ser sincera contigo… Me siento atraída hacia ti, y desearía que me lo hubieras dicho antes. Me hubiera evitado un montón de problemas — Laxus se congeló, sus ojos abiertos cómicamente.

Su boca se abrió debajo de la mano de Lucy y ella sonrió más ampliamente.

— ¡Espera, qué! — exclamó una vez ella quitó su mano.

Ella asintió seriamente y continuó.

— ¿Por qué crees que me ofrecí voluntaria para ayudarte? ¡Quería conocerte mejor! Eres una persona amable, Laxus, y siempre estás cuidando de tus nakama. ¡Incluso aunque no lo admitas! Natsu no paraba de alabarte, y yo quería conocer esa parte de ti. El lado del que me he enamorado — se sonrojó notoriamente — Debe sonar extraño para ti, enamorarse de alguien por solo… ¡Meep!

Laxus atrajo a Lucy hacía su pecho fuertemente y rió, besó la parte de arriba de su cabeza y pasó su mano arriba y abajo por su brazo.

—Santo Dios, somos un desastre, ¿eh? Aquí estoy yo tratando de cortejarte, y ya estás medio enamorada de mí.

—Bueno — rió Lucy — Algo bueno ha salido de todo esto.

—Yeah — Laxus pasó su mano por su pelo, un hábito nervioso, y esbozó una sonrisa esperanzada— ¿Así que tomo esto como nuestra oportunidad para conocernos antes de empezar a salir?

— ¿Quién dice que saldremos, señor? —Le tomó el pelo Lucy— Yo sólo quería conocerte mejor. ¡Lo que viene después está absolutamente en tus manos!

—He tratado de cortejarte durante tres meses, ¿qué son otros tres? — Laxus sonrió.

Sintió que una pesada carga era liberada de su pecho, y si él tuviera que ponerle un nombre a esa sensación, diría que se sentía entusiasmado. Su pecho se sentía como si fuera a arder y su corazón estaba saltándose latidos, como el de Lucy, por lo que él podía oír.

— ¿Sabes qué? Aquí hay una pequeña recompensa por los primeros tres meses — y con eso, Lucy se movió y selló sus labios con los de él.

Tomó un momento antes de que Laxus respondiera, pero lo hizo con un vigor no comparable a ningún otro. Inmediatamente él tomó su labio inferior en su boca y lo chupó, deslizando su mano a través de su sedoso pelo y poniendo el otro en la parte baja de su espalda, para acercarla a él. Lucy pasó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y estiró su labio para recuperar el aliento antes de que fuera estirada de vuelta. Laxus hundió su lengua en su boca y exploró su exótico sabor, su propia lengua hiendo a recibir la suya embite a embite. Él lo rompió mordiendo su labio inferior, y encontró su camino a su cuello, depositando pequeños besos hacía su pulso. Lucy inhaló rápidamente y pasó sus dedos a través de su puntiagudo pelo mientras él empezaba a chupar la piel de su cuello. Se separó y dio un suave beso encima del chupetón, y la miró con una sonrisa eufórica.

—Joder, no puedo esperar a que los tres meses se acaben — murmuró Lucy, tocando sus labios.

Laxus rió y le dio un beso rápido.

—No tenemos que esperar…

— ¡Ah no, señor! ¡Vamos a conocernos como personas normales antes de que empecemos esto! ¡No más besos!

— ¿Ni si quiera uno?

—Bueno… Quizás uno. O dos.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, Lucy.

—Un consejo, cuélate en mi habitación otra vez y usaré mi látigo contra ti.

— ¿Sabes qué? No me importaría… ¡Ow!

— ¡Pervertido!

 **¤§¤**

—Así que no conseguiste a la chica — Sting sonrió.

Rogue puso los ojos en blanco.

—Si te molestaras en escuchar, _Maestro Sting_ , te habrías dado cuenta de que han hecho una especie de contrato. Técnicamente la ha conseguido.

—Ah, pero ellos no están saliendo ahora, ¿lo están? — preguntó triunfante Sting.

Rogue estampó la palma de su mano en su frente y empezó a murmurar sobre la caída de Sabertooth.

— ¡Felicidades Laxus! Hiere a Lucy y te juro que, uh… ¡Te mataré con fuego! ¿Cuál es la palabra? Empieza por "i"… — Natsu juntó sus cejas pensando.

—Inmolar — ayudó Gajeel, y Natsu chasqueó sus dedos.

— ¡Yeah! ¡Eso! ¡Te inmolaré!

—Entérate bien, Natsu, si me lastima tiene a todo el Zodiaco tras él — Lucy sonrió serenamente mientras enroscaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Laxus.

El Dragon Slayer del Trueno se recostó en su abrazo y puso una mano encima de las suyas unidas.

—Ugh, me voy a poner enfermo, bastardos sensibleros — Gajeel hizo ruidos de arcadas exagerados, y Laxus mandó una rápida descarga hacía él.

—Que te jodan, alfiletero.

—Chicos — avisó Lucy.

Se inclinó y dio un suave beso a Laxus antes de levantarse a hablar con una histérica Mirajane, quién había empezado a tomar fotos en el momento en el que había visto que los dos se tocaban. Cana estaba carcajeándose mientras recogía su dinero apostado y ofrecía su bebida a Lucy, quién rodó sus ojos y la rechazó. Laxus sonrió mientras Natsu, Sting y Gajeel empezaban una pelea en el Gremio, y Rogue acercó a Wendy a su lado, esquivando por los pelos a una silla voladora. Gray se unió inmediatamente, y Erza rugió, sacando su espada al ver que su precioso pastel quedaba destruido. Lucy emitió una carcajada, y Laxus cerró los ojos, deleitándose en ese sonido.

Era un día soleado en un día a mediados de Mayo en el que Laxus Dreyar se dio cuenta de dos cosas; una, estaba enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia, y dos, ella también lo estaba de él.

Todo estaba bien en el mundo.

—Está bien, ¿¡ _quién coño me ha tirado esa mesa encima!_?

Bueno, tan bien como Fairy Tail podía estar, claro.

*Caster type.

*Holder type.

*Breaking and Entering


End file.
